digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Ice Baby
(En:) |written by=(En:) Seth Walther |directed by=Yukio Kaizawa |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) December 15, 2002 (En:) March 28, 2003 |continuity= }} EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon force Cherubimon to temporarily retreat, but while the team tries to recover for the next battle, they are attacked by Cherubimon's former prisoner, IceDevimon. Summary Takuya and Koji unified spirit evolve to and respectively and fight . They realize that their teammates are vulnerable without their Spirits, so Takuya takes them someplace safe while Koji holds him off. When Takuya rejoins Koji, they continue to fight and observes that Cherubimon's attacks have become unfocused; he takes that as a good sign. Meanwhile, Koichi is concerned for his brother, something that does not go unnoticed by Zoe. Takuya and Koji send Cherubimon crashing into the castle, which begins to crumble. The two save the other DigiDestined and flee the area. Now safe, the children debate whether or not Cherubimon was defeated; Koichi says that he knows Cherubimon and that he is definitely alive. Zoe notices again that Koichi seems agitated and talks to him. Apparently encouraged, Koichi attempts to talk to Koji, but before he can, emerges from the depths of the castle and attacks. Bokomon reveals that IceDevimon slaughtered many digimon and took their data, making him so powerful that not even Cherubimon could defeat him. Instead, he was imprisoned in the castle until its destruction. IceDevimon begins to wonder if human data tastes good and when Takuya and Koji prepare to attack him, he freezes their D-Tectors. J.P., Tommy, Zoe, and Koichi each spirit evolve into their human spirits and attack IceDevimon, but he then simply freezes and so he can pick them off one by one. Tommy and Koichi both slide evolve to and respectively, but IceDevimon becomes bored and traps Takuya and Koji in an ice force-field. As the ice begins to take hold, Koji pushes Takuya away to protect him and is attacked by tendrils of ice. Hearing Koji in pain, Koichi becomes angry and destroys the forcefield. Takuya immediately wants to fight, but Koji tells him that they'll only get in the way, so the two back off, leaving the fight in Koichi's hands. Koichi and IceDevimon begin to fight in mid-air before JagerLoweemon is knocked to the ground again. Koichi then instructs Korikakumon to free the others. Beetlemon and Kazemon slide evolve to and . Korikakumon, MetalKabuterimon, and Zephyrmon all attack IceDevimon at once and JagerLoweemon delivers the finishing blow. He then slide evolves back to and scans IceDevimon. Exhausted, Koichi returns to his human form and collapses; Koji helps him up. Takuya exclaims that Koichi is definitely part of the team now, with Tommy agreeing. Koji and Takuya's D-Tectors return to normal, losing the ice that they were encased in. The gang then notices Fractal Code glowing some distance away and it's revealed that Cherubimon has yet to be defeated. Featured Characters (9) * (9) * (9) |c5= *' ' (13) *Gekomon (14) *Vegiemon (16) *Gesomon (16) *Starmon (18) *ExVeemon (18) *Kabuterimon (18) *Aquilamon (18) |c6= *Deramon (14) |c7= *' ' (12) |c9= * (7) * (7) * (22) * (22) * (22) * (22) * (22) * (27) * (28) * (28) * (30) * (30) }} Digimon Analyzer Digivolutions Spirits of Flame, Wind, Ice, Earth, Wood |subimage1=4-35 Unified Spirit Evolution Spirits (Takuya).png |DIGIMON2=EmperorGreymon |episodeorder2=3 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Takuya Kanbara |DIGIMON3narrow=yes }} Spirits of Light, Thunder, Darkness, Water, Steel |subimage1=4-35 Unified Spirit Evolution Spirits (Koji).png |DIGIMON2=MagnaGarurumon |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=4 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Koji Minamoto |DIGIMON3narrow=yes }} Quotes Tommy: "We're fine. Now go stop that guy!" EmperorGreymon: "I'll do my best. Which as we all know is awesome!" :—Tommy and Takuya after the latter takes the others out of harm's way. EmperorGreymon: "Nice shooting! Unless of course you were actually trying to hit us!" MagnaGarurumon: "So, are you ready to surrender?" :—'Cherubimon' is powerful, but he has terrible aim. Kazemon: "Fight, you coward!" IceDevimon: "Coward? A coward runs from pain, but I embrace it." :—So... You're a Sadist and a Masochist? IceDevimon: "You know, it's always better to destroy many than just a few." JagerLoweemon: "How about just one: YOU!" :—Sounds good to me. Other Notes . *The English title of this episode is a reference to the song of . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} de:Begegnung mit IceDevimon